Illustrative of deburring apparatus of the present type is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,560. The disadvantage of that construction is that there is no positive control for horizontal in and out feeding of the workpiece holder assembly relative to the deburring wheel, nor is there a positive control for vertical adjustments of the workpiece holder with respect to the deburring tool.